rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
Jaune Arc/Image Gallery/Volume 1
Jaune Arc/Image Gallery **Jaune Arc/Image Gallery/Volume 1 **Jaune Arc/Image Gallery/Volume 2 **Jaune Arc/Image Gallery/Volume 3 **Jaune Arc/Image Gallery/Volume 4 **Jaune Arc/Image Gallery/Volume 5 **Jaune Arc/Image Gallery/Volume 6 **Jaune Arc/Image Gallery/Volume 7 **Jaune Arc/Image Gallery/RWBY Chibi **Jaune Arc/Image Gallery/Manga **Jaune Arc/Image Gallery/DC Comics **Jaune Arc/Image Gallery/Official Designs Screenshots - Volume 1 Volume 1 Opening 1102 The Shining Beacon_00602.png|Jaune viewing the statue in front of Beacon Academy 1102 The Shining Beacon_00633.png|Full shot of Team JNPR 1102 The Shining Beacon_00726.png|Jaune in front of Beacon. Ruby Rose 1101 Ruby Rose_19269.png 1101_Ruby_Rose_19384.png The Shining Beacon 1102 The Shining Beacon_01441.png|Throwing up upon landing at Beacon Academy 1102 The Shining Beacon_06839.png|Giving a helping hand to Ruby Rose 1102 The Shining Beacon_08130.png|"Whoa! Is that a scythe?!" 1102 The Shining Beacon_08493.png|Showing off his family heirloom to Ruby 1102_The_Shining_Beacon_08582.png 1102 The Shining Beacon_08593.png|Showing his sheath/shield to Ruby The Shining Beacon, Pt.2 1103_The_Shining_Beacon_Pt.2_01048.png|Ruby and Jaune entering Beacon Academy's auditorium... 1103 The Shining Beacon Pt.2_01382.png|"Where am I supposed to find another nice, quirky girl to talk to?" 1103_The_Shining_Beacon_Pt.2_03736.png 1103 The Shining Beacon Pt.2_06031.png|His full body pajamas are complete with bunny slippers! The First Step 1104_The_First_Step_05898.png|Intrudes on Weiss Schnee's internal monologue of her perfect plan 1104 The First Step_06220.png|How failure to interpret body language causes only trouble 1104_The_First_Step_06677.png 1104 The First Step_07296.png 1104 The First Step_07705.png|Out of his league, and he knows it 1104_The_First_Step_08681.png|Defeated! 1104_The_First_Step_09187.png The First Step, Pt.2 1105_The_First_Step_Pt.2_3466.png|Jaune's nice 1105_The_First_Step_Pt.2_3554.png|Jaune's funny 1105_The_First_Step_Pt.2_3652.png|But Jaune's not good in a fight 1105_The_First_Step_Pt.2_5203.png|Spotted and waves at Weiss 1105 The First Step Pt.2_5641.png|Saved by the cereal mascot 1105 The First Step Pt.2_5724.png|Trading jabs with Pyrrha 1105 The First Step Pt.2_5907.png The Emerald Forest 1106 The Emerald Forest_07001.png|Treading along the Emerald Forest with Pyrrha 1106_The_Emerald_Forest_06989.png|Always look ahead of you... 1106 The Emerald Forest_07015.png|POW! Right in the kisser! 1106 The Emerald Forest_07073.png|Ouch... 1106 The Emerald Forest_10675.png|Trusting in the girl 1106 The Emerald Forest_11233.png|Allows Pyrrha to unlock his Aura 1106 The Emerald Forest_11927.png The Emerald Forest, Pt.2 1107 The Emerald Forest Pt.2_4715.png|"Think this is it?" 1107 The Emerald Forest Pt.2_4716.png|Outside the Death Stalker's cave 1107 The Emerald Forest Pt.2_4799.png|"Could you at least humor me for, like, five more feet." 1107 The Emerald Forest Pt.2_5193.png|There goes the torch... 1107 The Emerald Forest Pt.2_6120.png|The relic? 1107 The Emerald Forest Pt.2_6157.png 1107 The Emerald Forest Pt.2_6597.png|...Oh 1107 The Emerald Forest Pt.2_7040.png|Screaming like a girl... for a good reason 1107 The Emerald Forest Pt.2_7164.png|"Pyrrha! This is not the relic!" 1107 The Emerald Forest Pt.2_7469.png|Trying to learn how to fly... once again Players and Pieces 1108_Players_and_Pieces_01900.png|Mid air collision 1108_Players_and_Pieces_02278.png|Stuck to a tree, again 1108 Players and Pieces_05097.png|To catch a Snow Angel 1108_Players_and_Pieces_05284.png|"Just dropping in?" 1108_Players_and_Pieces_05494.png 1108_Players_and_Pieces_05655.png|"My back..." 1108_Players_and_Pieces_09936.png|Taking the Relic 1108 Players and Pieces_11027.png|Watching the Nevermore whilst Pyrrha watches him 1108 Players and Pieces_12649.png|Separated from Ren and Pyrrha 1108 Players and Pieces_12881.png 1108 Players and Pieces_13240.png 1108 Players and Pieces_15292.png|Rallying the team to attack the Death Stalker 1108 Players and Pieces_15402.png|''CHARGE!!!'' 1108 Players and Pieces_15507.png|That shield really works! 1108 Players and Pieces_16189.png|"Nora, nail it!" 1108 Players and Pieces_19486.png|Bye-bye Birdie... 1108 Players and Pieces_20770.png|The birth of Team JNPR 1108 Players and Pieces_20771.png|"Congratulations, young man." The Badge and The Burden 1109_The_Badge_and_The_Burden_4852.png|Team JNPR glancing outside their dorm The Badge and The Burden, Pt.2 1110 The Badge and The Burden Pt.2_03832.png|"What's wrong with her?" Jaunedice 1111 Jaunedice_1047.png|Cardin Winchester VS. Jaune 1111 Jaunedice_1135.png|Exhausted Jaune 1111 Jaunedice_1385.png 1111 Jaunedice_1411.png 1111 Jaunedice_1707.png|Clash with Cardin 1111 Jaunedice_2039.png|Lost the duel with Cardin 1111 Jaunedice_2347.png|Down and out 1111 Jaunedice_2676.png|Jaune's Aura level 1111_Jaunedice_4129.png|RWBY and JNPR, eating together 1111 Jaunedice_4622.png 1111 Jaunedice_5040.png|"Name one time he's 'bullied' me!" Jaune, really? 1111 Jaunedice_5721.png 1111 Jaunedice_5909.png 1111 Jaunedice_6358.png 1111 Jaunedice_7935.png|Leaves to be alone Jaunedice, Pt.2 1112 Jaunedice Pt.2_01065.png|Sleeping during history class 1112 Jaunedice Pt.2_02685.png|Fear the mighty triangular paper! 1112 Jaunedice Pt.2_02941.png|Caught by the professor 1112 Jaunedice Pt.2_03160.png|Trying to cover himself...and failing 1112 Jaunedice Pt.2_05141.png 1112 Jaunedice Pt.2_06748.png|Depression 1112 Jaunedice Pt.2_07349.png 1112 Jaunedice Pt.2_08791.png 1112 Jaunedice Pt.2_08836.png 1112 Jaunedice Pt.2_08922.png 1112 Jaunedice Pt.2_10055.png|If the hot stuff offers you help... 1112 Jaunedice Pt.2_10122.png|...you refuse? 1112 Jaunedice Pt.2_11215.png|Uh oh... 1112 Jaunedice Pt.2_11874.png|Bro hug! 1112 Jaunedice Pt.2_12366.png Forever Fall 1113 Forever Fall_02543.png|Sulking outside Team JNPR's dorm room 1113_Forever_Fall_03086.png|Time for an intervention! 1113_Forever_Fall_03558.png|Not-so-reassured by Ruby's leadership speech at first 1113 Forever Fall_04259.png|You've got mail! 1113 Forever Fall_05727.png|Either he stepped on poo or he bumped into Cardin 1113 Forever Fall_05802.png|It's the latter... 1113 Forever Fall_07010.png|Collapses after collecting sap for the heroically lazy Team CRDL 1113 Forever Fall_07099.png|"I think I'm allergic to this stuff." 1113 Forever Fall_09967.png|Prepares to throw sap at Pyrrha 1113 Forever Fall_10086.png|"No." 1113 Forever Fall_10224.png|Panicking after impulsively throwing the jar of sap at Cardin 1113 Forever Fall_10374.png Forever Fall, Pt.2 1114 Forever Fall Pt.2_01015.png|Assaulted by Cardin 1114 Forever Fall Pt.2_01074.png 1114 Forever Fall Pt.2_01684.png|Just doesn't care anymore 1114 Forever Fall Pt.2_01759.png|Super Saiyan Jaune! Aura unleashed! 1114 Forever Fall Pt.2_01948.png|Seeing his hands glow with Aura 1114 Forever Fall Pt.2_02102.png|Found the courage to fight back 1114 Forever Fall Pt.2_02791.png 1114 Forever Fall Pt.2_04474.png|To stand between an enemy and a monster 1114 Forever Fall Pt.2_04681.png|Defending your bully? 1114 Forever Fall Pt.2_04769.png|It turns out he does know how to use that stuff 1114 Forever Fall Pt.2_04909.png 1114 Forever Fall Pt.2_05331.png|Better move to a more defensive strategy... 1114 Forever Fall Pt.2_05665.png|...or not 1114 Forever Fall Pt.2_05705.png|The moment when Jaune has shown his worth 1114 Forever Fall Pt.2_05885.png 1114 Forever Fall Pt.2_05937.png|A Critical Hit! It was super-effective! 1114 Forever Fall Pt.2_05989.png|JAUNE defeated GIANT URSA! +3500 EXP! 1114 Forever Fall Pt.2_06948.png|Now he knows he can fight 1114 Forever Fall Pt.2_07209.png|A bully humbled 1114 Forever Fall Pt.2_07244.png|Maybe the start of something new? 1114 Forever Fall Pt.2_07602.png 1114 Forever Fall Pt.2_08231.png|'Sorry' is the hardest word 1114 Forever Fall Pt.2_09120.png|"Pyrrha... wait!" 1114 Forever Fall Pt.2_09586.png|The smile of a girl who's got what she wanted 1114 Forever Fall Pt.2_09745.png|Lesson One: 1114 Forever Fall Pt.2_09848.png|Your stance is all wrong 1114 Forever Fall Pt.2_10057.png|So, let's work on that, okay? We have a whole mid-season break to do so Category:Image Gallery Category:Jaune Arc images Category:Volume 1 Category:Character images